January 2012
VFK New Year's Day 2012 Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 1st, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 2nd, 2012. Happy New Year 2012! Today is the first day of the New Year! As we "ring in" the New Year, we are continuing one of the most ancient celebrations of mankind! New Year celebrations have been observed for over 4,000 years. On today's quest, we will take a look at celebrating the New Year! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the 2012 New Year Pin! VFK Automobile Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 1st, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 2nd, 2012. Over a century ago, if you were to stand in the street of a typical American town and look at the various forms of transportation, you might see bicycles, streetcars, horse drawn vehicles and wagons. You also might hear a train whistle, or the whistle of a steamboat. In the late 1800's these were the main forms of transportation. On our quest today, we are going to look at the invention that revolutionized everyday American transportation and life, the automobile! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Edwardian Traffic Light! VFK Automobile Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. whatsUp 0:37 2. MagicBella 0:37 3. Watsup 0:39 4. iSky 0:40 5. iScary 0:40 6. GreatCindi 0:42 7. Magical_Ace 0:43 8. ExtremeScarySky 0:43 9. AceGreenAce 0:43 10. AceTheSnowman 0:43 11. Aceiii 0:48 12. YellowHairDude 0:58 13. Mr.HollyWood 1:13 14. Aceboy_Alex 2:03 15. Madoka 2:15 16. Ramsleigh 2:25 17. Thepinkcutiecat 2:45 18. RyKnow 2:49 19. teddybearstar 3:13 20. PianoLover 3:15 21. wildsplashstone 3:16 22. BillyMays 3:19 23. dizdreamer 3:34 24. Topazday 4:46 25. HersheyGirl 4:49 26. Power.gurl 5:06 27. funfly 5:22 28. Mousetyme 5:36 29. HoneyBrownEyes 5:49 30. awesome_peach 6:16 VFK Encore New Year's Eve Ball! Our New Year's Celebration isn't over yet! Giving everyone a chance to recover from rocking around the clock on New Year's Eve, our Encore New Year's Eve Ball will be held Monday, January 2nd, 2012, commencing at 12:00 P.M. Pacific time, 3:00 P.M. eastern time, 8:00 P.M. U.K. time, and will last until 2:00 P.M. pacific time, 5:00 P.M. eastern time, 10:00 P.M. U.K. time. As part of the Encore New Year's Eve Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! New Icetastic Coin Items! Watch for exciting New Icetastic Coin Items each day! Have you ever wondered who puts up those Danger Thin Ice Signs? Well now you can be the one warning skaters of icy dangers, with your very own Danger Thin Ice Sign! Put it anywhere ice seems thin or possibly a little unstable! The Danger Thin Ice Sign will be arriving in the Icetastic Coin Section of Icetastic at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, January 3rd! New Icetastic Coin Items! Watch for exciting New Icetastic Coin Items each day! If it looks like a duck, and is made of ice, it must be a Light Duck! It glows, blinks and looks pretty neat with a nifty little green scarf too! The Light Duck will be arriving in the Icetastic Coin Section of Icetastic at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, January 4th! Icetastic Snowy Tree! Snow, it's everywhere this year, especially on the trees! And what better way to accent your winter scenes than with a striking Snowy Tree! The Snowy Tree is so frosty and cold you might even think it came from a forest of eternal winter. The Snowy Tree will be arriving in the Icetastic Coin Section of Icetastic at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, January 5th! Watch for more exciting New Icetastic Coin Items each day! 2012 Sweater Collection! Winter is upon us, and that means it's time to bundle up! It's chilly outside and staying toasty and stylish can be challenging, fortunately the 2012 Sweater Collection meets all those needs and more! The 2012 Sweaters are made from 100% virtual sheep wool, and electronically knitted in a variety of stunning patterns for every occasion! The 2012 Sweater Collection will be arriving in Autumn Imports at 7:00 AM Pacific Time (10:00 AM Eastern Time) Saturday, January 7th! Small Light Duck! Get ready for a new breed of Light Duck, a smaller more compact bird that means business! These cute little critters are right at home in the frosty wood! The Small Light Duck will be arriving in the Icetastic Coin Section of Icetastic at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, January 6th! Watch for more exciting New Icetastic Coin Items each day! VFK Balloon Ascension Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 8th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 9th, 2012. Monday, January 9th, is Balloon Ascension Day! The hot air balloon is the oldest known successful flight technology capable of carrying people. In Europe, manned balloon flights had been floating into the skies since 1783. In the New World, however, it wasn't until a decade later that ballooning officially came to America. On January 9th, 1793 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, a seasoned balloon pilot, Jean Pierre Blanchard, climbed into his hydrogen filled balloon. He ascended into the skies, and into the history books, with the first manned balloon flight in North America! On today's quest, we will take a look at this historic flight! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Model Multicolored Hot Air Balloon! VFK Balloon Ascension Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Watsup 0:34 2. AceTheSnowman 0:36 3. GreatCindi 0:37 4. Magical_Ace 0:39 5. Aceiii 0:40 6. ExtremeScarySky 0:46 7. Mr.HollyWood 0:49 8. LittleDuckling 0:49 9. MagicBella 0:51 10. StarSwimmer 0:52 11. MysteriousAngel 1:07 12. Laurbear 1:07 13. BlueLightSpecial 1:12 14. RUserious 1:16 15. Oh_My 1:21 16. DuckSwimmer 1:24 17. BellaSwanCullen 1:28 18. Aceboy_Alex 1:46 19. Bamboo 1:52 20. Stormz 2:15 21. fabmusa 2:21 22. MissFroggy 2:24 23. iamabigdisfan 2:43 24. Sorasheart 2:43 25. rainbowtears 2:46 26. FireSnowDream 2:55 27. LittleBambi 2:55 28. NinjaZiva 3:04 29. iSami 3:16 30. personoftheplace 3:25 Icetastic Snowy Bush! Snowy ground covering has never been more fun! The branches of the Snowy Bush are evenly coated with snow, making it perfect for finishing up any snowscape! The Snowy Bush will be arriving in the Icetastic Coin Section of Icetastic at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, January 9th! Watch for exciting new items each day! Icetastic Snowy Forest Oak! The Snowy Forest Oak is guaranteed to bring a majestic ambiance to your snow covered retreats! With it's elegant branches seeming to touch the sky, the Snowy Forest Oak will awe even your most scrutinizing visitors! The Snowy Forest Oak will be arriving in the Icetastic Coin Section of Icetastic at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, January 10th! Watch for exciting new items each day! Icetastic Mystery Something big, something really BIG, is coming to Icetastic! A stunning artifact of marvel and mystery will be arriving in the Icetastic Coin Section of Icetastic this Friday, January 13th! You won't want to miss it! New Maze Awards! All new maze awards are coming to the Victorian Mazes! The new maze awards will be activated at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, January 11th! Icetastic Mystery An anchient behemoth from the dawn of time will be revealed! The Icetastic Mystery will be arriving in the Icetastic Coin Section of Icetastic at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, January 13th! You won't want to miss it! VFK Benjamin Franklin Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 15th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 16th, 2012. Tuesday, January 17th is Benjamin Franklin's Birthday! Benjamin Franklin, the "many-sided man", was not only a great statesman, one of the Founding Fathers and a great inventor, but he took a keen interest in publishing and writing. The publishing aspect of Benjamin Franklin's life is quite well publicized, but little is generally known about his contributions to early American writing and calligraphy. On today's quest, we will look at Franklin's contributions to the development of the art of writing in America! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Franklin Stove!! VFK Benjamin Franklin Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. MagicBella 0:34 2. GreatCindi 0:36 3. Magical_Ace 0:37 4. iExtreme 0:39 5. LittleDuckling 0:42 6. Aceiii 0:43 7. Watsup 0:43 8. Noahlicious 0:46 9. Guest454475 0:46 10. ClearCosmicKnight 0:46 11. RubyBrightEye 0:46 12. AceTheSnowman 0:57 13. Mr.HollyWood 1:01 14. ConverseStar 1:01 15. Laurbear 1:10 16. PrincessAhoy 1:15 17. RomanticLove 1:16 18. NoahBloo 1:22 19. Captain_Fear 1:52 20. Aceboy_Alex 1:54 21. DuckSwimmer 1:55 22. Suella 2:03 23. SuperKoala 2:13 24. Madirocks 2:16 25. Oh_My 2:16 26. fabmusa 2:27 27. idreamy 2:52 28. Jelly_Beans 3:09 29. Guest797637 3:31 30. QuaintQuail 3:34 National Hat Day! It's January 15th and that means it's National Hat Day! What better time to express how entertaining you can be than with the National Hat Day Hat! An Entertainer's Hat is just the thing to coordinate with any style, hair color or outfit you might choose! Some speculate that National Hat Day started at the Traveling Hat Salesmen's Association around 1908, others believe that National Hat Day derives from Lewis Carrol and the Hatter in Alice's Adventure in Wonderland! Though many might debate the origins of National Hat Day, what better way to Celebrate National Hat Day than with a new hat? Make sure to stop by Autumn Imports and wish Miss Claira a Happy Hat Day! That wish might just be Hat-tastic! Happy Hat Day! ZugTug! Do you ZugTug? I'm a ZugTug, He's a ZugTug, She's a ZugTug, wouldn't you like to be a ZugTug, too? The Icesectora of Mintie's Frozen Frontier Frenzy Returns, Part II! If you weren't frozen in the frosty wastelands of the Frozen Frontier or lost in the ancient Temple of Icesectora, then you will certainly be a hardy adventurer when you return to Mintie's Frozen Frontier Frenzy! What reward will the Temple of Icesectora reveal, when you venture back into it's gallery of frightful frozen creatures? Only you will find out, if you solve the impossible icy puzzle that is Mintie's Frozen Frontier Frenzy! Mintie's Frozen Frontier Frenzy Part II will open at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, January 22nd! Check the Event Calendar for additional times! VFK Neon Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 22nd, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 23rd, 2012. Neon signs, those colorful glowing attention getting signs, began capturing the public eye in the 1920's. Businesses ranging from small country stores to large city businesses have used neon to display their unique messages to their customers. The artistic use of neon has resulted in many stunning and amazing signs that have charmed and influenced generations of people over the years. Vintage neon signs have even become a popular collector's item. On today's quest, we are going to explore the exciting history of "liquid fire!" Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Light Hearted Neon Sign!! VFK Neon Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. iExtreme 0:37 2. ClearCosmicKnight 0:37 3. Captain_Fear 0:40 4. RubyBrightEye 0:45 5. iScary 0:46 6. iSky 0:49 7. CaptainNemo 0:55 8. Wabbit_Season 1:06 9. NiceGoldKnight 1:31 10. JennyAngel 2:37 11. FireSnowDream 2:39 12. iamabigdisfan 2:40 13. Hushpuppygirl 2:43 14. Swimmingal 2:48 15. wildsplashstone 2:52 16. Jelly_Beans 3:25 17. BillyMays 3:37 18. Kanga 3:52 19. ThePastIsGone 4:01 20. Madirocks 4:28 21. JohnAngel 4:37 22. supa_monkey 4:37 23. Mousetyme 4:55 24. Neon_Flowers 5:00 25. IceCreamAndCake 5:01 26. WavyWater 5:16 27. ghostastro 5:27 28. JuanKi 6:04 29. Paint_the_wind 6:40 30. wigglefritz 6:55 VFK Chinese New Year 2012 Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 23rd, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, January 24th, 2012. Today is Chinese New Year, also called Spring Festival and Lunar New Year! For the Chinese, this celebration is the most important traditional festival in China, and is a public holiday. Because astrology is very much a part of their culture, their years are named after animals. This year is the Chinese Zodiac year of the dragon. The dragon signifies power and wisdom to the Chinese. The New Year celebration begins today and continues for fifteen days, concluding with the Lantern Festival. On today's quest we will look at Chinese New Year, and the beginning of the year of the Dragon! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the 2012 Chinese New Year Pin!! Icetastic Dino Prints! Long ago... Prehistoric giants walked the earth. With spiny scales and ferocious teeth, their might went unchallenged until the last dinosaur left its tracks in the frozen tundra. We believe all that remains are Dino Prints and Fossils from an ancient era, and what better way to remember them than with your very own Icetastic Dino Prints! The Icetastic Dino Prints will be arriving in the Icetastic Coin Section of Icetastic at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, January 24th! Frozen Frontier Additions! The Frozen Frontier is vast and timeless, it's dormant structures stand firmly against the harshness of winter, ever waiting for the warmth of a forgotten spring, lost to the ages. The Frozen Frontier logs are tempered for superior protection against the elements, and only prove more durable with time! The First Frozen Frontier Addition will be arriving in the Icetastic Shop at 9:30 AM Pacific Time (12:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, January 25th! The Second Frozen Frontier Addition will be arriving in the Icetastic Shop at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, January 25th! Icetastic Ice Furni! Nothing beats relaxing on a cozy block of ice in the winter time! This stunning Ice Furni Set will be the center of attention at any of your icy gatherings, and offers unmatched comfort to you and your guests! The Icetastic Ice Furni Set will be arriving in the Icetastic Coin Section of Icetastic at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, January 26th! Let's Hit the Slopes HOST Ride Event! Join HOST_Jade and HOST_Apple for an exciting Winter Host Ride Event! The Let's Hit the Slopes HOST Ride Event will begin at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) and will end at 8:00 PM Pacific Time (11:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, January 28th! The Encore Let's Hit the Slopes HOST Ride Event will begin at 10:00 AM Pacific Time (1:00 PM Eastern Time) and will end at 1:00 PM Pacific Time (4:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, January 29th! Stone Cold Tiles Return! They're absolutely cold and 100% stone! These Stone Cold Tiles are certain to add a touch of elegance to your icy throne room or Icesectora tomb. Stone Cold Tiles are coming to the Icetastic Shop under Specials at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, January 27th! They're so cold, you really wouldn't believe it! ALL NEW Cold as Ice Team Trivia Challenge! Join HOST_Firefly for a hair raising game of wits and team work! Team up with your fellow participants to master Firefly's questions and if your team is successful, receive the elusive Zemo as your reward! The Cold as Ice Team Trivia Challenge will begin at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, January 27th! So put on your thinking caps and get ready for some team trivia mayhem! Velociraptor Ice Skeleton! The Velociraptor was thought to be a swift vicious hunter built for speed and agility! And it is easy to see why with the Velociraptor Ice Skeleton! The Velociraptor Ice Skeleton will be arriving in the Icetastic Coin Section of Icetastic at 7:00 AM Pacific Time (10:00 AM Eastern Time) Saturday, January 28th! VFK Valentine's Day Symbols Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, January 29th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, January 30th, 2012. Since ancient times, the month of February has been known as the month of love and romance! Valentine's Day celebrations turn people's hearts toward love, and over the centuries many symbols have become associated with Valentine's Day. To celebrate Valentine's Day, people give presents signifying their feelings such as candy, flowers and cards, known as Valentines. On our quest today, we'll take a look at the history of those symbols that express love and romance for Valentine's Day, and say some phrases found on those favorite Valentine's Day candies, candy hearts! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Valentine's Day Angel Bear! VFK Valentine's Day Symbols Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Magical_Ace 0:33 2. iExtreme 0:33 3. Watsup 0:36 4. whatsUp 0:37 5. Aceiii 0:39 6. AceTheSnowman 0:40 7. CaptainNemo 0:40 8. Mr.HollyWood 0:43 9. GreatCindi 0:45 10. iScary 0:54 11. MagicBella 1:15 12. iamabigdisfan 1:22 13. LittleBambi 1:22 14. Minnie_Me 1:22 15. GRUMPYG 1:22 16. Sorasheart 1:28 17. Aceboy_Alex 1:30 18. BellaSwanCullen 1:34 19. Ramsleigh 1:51 20. FireSnowDream 1:55 21. SuperKoala 1:55 22. DJROXSOCKS 2:00 23. fabmusa 2:07 24. wildsplashstone 2:15 25. ImmaNinja 2:21 26. Stormz 2:43 27. Irisheart 3:01 28. Fantasymusa 3:07 29. QuaintQuail 3:10 30. Oh_My 3:15